Pflegedokumentation
Die Pflegedokumentation … Hinweis :::Ein entsprechender Artikel bei der ersten Auflage des PW wurde weitgehend … von AutorInnen angelegt und weiter entwickelt, die dort derzeit keine Aktualisierungen … ( ''Dank an diesen Verein'' nicht vergessen ! ) vornehmen dürfen [[Pflegedokumentation_alt_-_Inhalte|entsprechender] Artikel bei der ersten Auflage des PW wurde weitgehend … von AutorInnen angelegt und weiter entwickelt, die dort derzeit keine Aktualisierungen … ( Dank an den Verein nicht vergessen ! ) vornehmen dürfen [Versionsgeschichte bei PW.de 2.0|[1.]] pflegedoku online ? Bei einer Umfrage im Mai 2017 , wie macht ihr das ? kam diese Bandbreite an Antworten: *'alles' online , pc , urlaubsplanung,dienstpläne, doku, alles vernetzt mit kh, alteheim,ambulant usw usw * Alles noch Doku per Hand. Lediglich Neuaufnahmen, Labor und Apotheke sowie Essen bestellen machen wir am PC. Ziele Die Pflegedokumentation dient der Sicherstellung der nächsten Arbeitsschritte des Pflegeteams. Evtl. auch der Kooperation mit anderen beteiligten Berufsgruppen, wie den ÄrztInnen. Sie umfasst alle Berichte und Formulare über den Pflegeverlauf der jeweiligen Person als Teil einer Pflege- oder Krankenakte, die auch virtuell als elektronische Patientenakte geführt werden kann. Wichtige Teile sind aus pflegerischer Sicht die Pflegeplanung und die Pflegeberichte. aktuell - eine Absichtserklärung *Pressemitteilung des PATIENTENBEAUFTRAGTEN UND PFLEGEBEVOLLMÄCHTIGTEN DER BUNDESREGIERUNG: Der 'Zeiträuber Pflegedokumentation' muss gebändigt werden. Endlich weniger Formulare Die Pflegedokumentation in ambulanten und stationären Einrichtungen soll endlich schlanker werden. Künftig sollen statt bislang 30 Formulare nur noch 10 zum Einsatz kommen. Die Vertragsparteien in der Pflege haben sich angeblich darauf geeinigt. (21. Juli 2014) __toc__ spass: :::Champagnerflecken im Teppich, abgelatschtes Tigerfell? Das wird teuer. ::Die Schäden die Butler James im Silvester-Klassiker "Dinner for One" durch seine Missgeschicke anrichtet, würden Miss Sophie in der Realität mehrere tausend Euro kosten. Aber würden sie durch eine Dokumentation billiger? Kaum … ::::Einen Ausweg gäbe es aber. Ob die Bundesregierung drauf kommt ? Zeitersparnis durch EDV Ein Bericht des Statistischen Bundesamtes aus dem Jahr 2013 hat ergeben, dass die Dokumentation mit Papiersystemen grundsätzlich zeitsparender ist als die Dokumentation am Computer. Auffällig sei dabei der höhere Zeitwert für eine elektronische Erfassung, heißt es in dem Bericht. Das Ergebnis spiegele die Erfahrungen einiger befragter Pflegeeinrichtungen wider, bei denen ein vollelektronisches System als zeitaufwändiger erlebt wurde und deshalb eine Rückkehr auf ein manuelles oder nur teilweise elektronisches System erfolgt sei Erfüllungsaufwand im Bereich … Pflege: Antragsverfahren auf gesetzliche Leistungen für Menschen, die pflegebedürftig oder chronisch krank sind, Projektreihe Bestimmung des bürokratischen Zeitaufwandes und Ansätze zur Entlastung, Statistisches Bundesamt, Berlin März 2013, S.116.. In der stationären Pflege dauert die Dokumentation mit EDV durchschnittlich 12,6 Minuten pro Bewohner pro Tag, mit einer Papierdokumentation dagegen nur 10,3 Minuten . Im ambulanten Bereich und in der Tagespflege benötigt man täglich durchschnittlich pro Kunde rund 6 Minuten mit einer EDV- und 5 Minuten mit einer Papierdokumentation Erfüllungsaufwand im Bereich … Pflege: Antragsverfahren auf gesetzliche Leistungen für Menschen, die pflegebedürftig oder chronisch krank sind, Projektreihe Bestimmung des bürokratischen Zeitaufwandes und Ansätze zur Entlastung, Statistisches Bundesamt, Berlin März 2013, S.117.. Weitere Tipps * Jede Dokumentation soll zeitnah erfolgen (das vermeidet auch Übertragungsfehler von zusätzlichen Notizzetteln, Kalendern etc. oder das schlichte Vergessen von Informationen) * Die Pflegedokumentation soll auf wesentliche Aspekte beschränkt werden. Sie darf keine Formulierungen in Aufsatz-Deutsch enthalten. * Dokumentation dient primär als Informationsquelle für die an der Pflege beteiligten Mitarbeiter, sekundär zur Qualitätssicherung. Eine Nutzung zur Beweissicherung im Rechtsstreit stellt lediglich eine nachgeordnete Funktion dar (Beweislastumkehr). * Eine Dokumentation mit Abkürzungen, Symbolen, etc. ist zulässig, wenn die Bedeutung der Kürzel hinterlegt wird und auch noch nach Jahren nachvollziehbar ist. * Eine Pflegedokumentation kann durch die Berufung auf Pflegestandards abgekürzt werden. * Die Pflegedokumentation muss nicht für jedermann, sondern für Fachleute verständlich sein (im Sinne von Ausbildung in Pflege oder Medizin), also nicht unbedingt für den Laien. Das EDV-System tut nicht Haben Sie sich/du dir schon einmal überlegt, was passiert, wenn plötzlich der Strom ausfällt? Oder das Stromnetz regelmässig abgeschaltet werden muss? Eine längere Unterbrechung der Elektrizitätsversorgung oder eine Strommangellage ist nicht ausgeschlossen und hätte gravierende Auswirkungen auch für die Pflegedoku. Trotzdem wird in vielen Einrichtungen nicht vorgesorgt. Ein ganz besonderer Notfall. Viele Menschen können sich das schon gar nicht mehr vorstellen, wie das funktionieren soll so ohne Strom, Tasten und Bildschirm. Aber was tun, wenn das EDV-System plötzlich nicht funktioniert. Und nicht nur für eine halbe Stunde oder einen halben Tag. Sondern der EDV´ler weiß nicht, wann es wieder tun wird. Was in solch einem Fall tun. Was muss eine behelfsmäßige Dokumentation mindestens beinhalten? Gibt es dafür Richtlinien, Regeln? Gibt es wenigstens für ein paar Tage die benötigten Papierunterlagen, um die pflegerische Informationsweitergabe sicherzustellen? Genügt so etwas wie das alte Übergabebuch? Teile der Pflegedokumentation : Das Dokumentationssystem wird üblicherweise in die Teile Stammdaten, Ärztliche Behandlungen, Pflegeplanung, aktuelles Überwachungsblatt/Tagskurve und Pflegeberichte genannten Formular und etwaige Zusatzblätter gegliedert. Dies können sein: Medikamente, Fieberkurveo.ä., Monats-/Jahresübersichten (Stuhlgang, Bad/Dusche, Friseur, Fußpflege, Arztbesuch, Diät u.a.), Verwaltung von mitgebrachten Gegenständen und Geldern. In jedem Wohngruppe, Pflegeheim, Haus sollten mindestens folgende existieren: Stammdaten, Ärztliche Behandlungen, Medikamente, Pflegeplanung, Pflegebericht. Oder ? Hilfsmittel zur Doku Scanner Strichlisten Trinkzettel Trinkzettel .... Jawbone Armband Mit dem UP24 by Jawbone Armband überwachen Sie ihre eigenen Aktivitäten (Stichwort worklifebalance oder die ihrer Pat.) auf praktische und nicht störende Weise: Das Armband misst fast jede Bewegung, den Schlaf und das Essverhalten und übermittelt die Ergebnisse per Bluetooth an ein Smartphone oder Tablet. Zugang nur via Passwort. Es gibt Apps für iPad, iPhone und andere Geräte ab iOS 5.1 und Android 4.0. Die drahtlose Kommunikation mit dem Smartphone und Tablet etc. erfolgt via Bluetooth 4.0 oder neuer. Präzisions-Bewegungssensor, integrierter Vibrationsmotor für Benachrichtigungen, die kostenlose App zur Dokumentation der Ergebnisse. Mit UP24 by Jawbone haben Sie das Leben sozusagen im Dokumentations-Griff. Die Daten können bequem und übersichtlich ausgewertet werden. So erhalten Sie Einblick in den Tagesablauf und entdecken evtl. bisher verborgene Zusammenhänge und Muster an Aktivitäten und Ruhezeiten. Schritte, Entfernungen, verbrauchte Kalorien und aktive und inaktive Zeiten können gemessen werden. Die Insulin-Gabe kann präziser ... . Der Schlafmodus verfolgt kleine Bewegungen während Ihres Schlafes, so dass am Morgen eine Analyse über die Schlafzyklen gegeben werden kann. Die Ergebnisse werden in übersichtlichen Statistiken dargestellt. Export nach … . Literatur Bücher * Susanne Graudenz: Der Pflegeprozess in der Pflegedokumentation von Krankenhäusern - Vorstellung eines Instrumentes zur Beurteilung und exemplarische Studie. Diplomica-Verlag, 2008, 179 S. ISBN 3-8366-5837-2 * Friedhelm Henke: Pflegeplanung nach dem Pflegeprozess individuell - prägnant - praktikabel. Kohlhammer Verlag, Stuttgart, 3. Auflage 2006, ISBN 978-3-17-019315-4 * Ulrike Höhmann, Heidi Weinrich, Gudrun Gätschenberger: Aufgedeckt und ausgemerzt: Mängel an Dokumentationssystemen. Die Bedeutung des Pflegeplanes für die Qualitätssicherung in der Pflege. Projekt des Agnes Karll Instituts, 1997. * Petra Keitel: Handlungsorientierte Pflegedokumentation. Kohlhammer Verlag, Stuttgart, 2007. ISBN 978-3-17-019302-4 * Schär, Laux: Pflegeinformatik in der klinischen Praxis. Urban + Fischer, München, 2003. ISBN: 3437267809 für die Altenpflege und Sozialstationen: * Elke-Erika Rösen: Dokumentation in der Altenpflege. Elsevier Urban & Fischer Verlag, München 2007. ISBN 3-437-27950-8 * Uwe Brucker, Gerdi Ziegler: Grundsatzstellungnahme: Pflegeprozess und Dokumentation. Handlungsempfehlungen zur Professionalisierung und Qualitätssicherung in der Pflege. Hrsg.: Selbstverlag Medizinischer Dienste der Spitzenverbände der Krankenkassen e. V. (MDS ! ), Essen 2005. '' '''für Hebammen:' * Regine Knobloch, Monika Selow (Hrsg.): Dokumentation im Hebammenalltag. Grundlagen und praktische Tipps zur Umsetzung. Elsevier, 2010. 158 Seiten. ISBN 978-3-437-28150-1 Zeitschriften * Angelika Abt-Zegelin, Hans Böhme, Peter Jacobs: „Patient unauffällig“ – Rechtliche und pflegefachliche Anforderungen an die Dokumentation. Teil 1-3. In: Die Schwester Der Pfleger-2004 http://www.bibliomed.de * Gabriele S. Herberger, Anke Hindermann: Anforderungen an die Pflegedokumentation. Erleichterung durch prozessorientierte Software. In: Die Schwester/Der Pfleger-2004 http://www.bibliomed.de * Petra Keitel: Pflegedokumentation - Aus Fehlern lernen. Teil 1 und 2. Pflegen Ambulant, 2007, Bibliomed Verlag, Ausgabe 2+3, Weblinks, Zitate * [http://www.mdk.de/media/pdf/P42Pflegeprozess.pdf U. Brucker et al.: Grundsatzstellungnahme Pflegeprozess und Dokumentation. Hrsg.: Medizinischer Dienst der Spitzenverbände der Krankenkassen e.V., 2005] * Mahler, Cornelia; Ammenwerth, Elske; Eichstädter, Ronald; Hoppe, Bettina; Mansmann, Ulrich; Tautz Angelika; Wagner, Andreas: Evaluation rechnergestützter Pflegedokumentation auf vier Pilotstationen - Abschlussbericht, Teil Qualitätsmessungen. (PIK Studie 2000/2001) Abt. Medizin. Informatik des Universitätsklinikums Heidelberg. (Pdf-Dokument 1,274 MB) Kategorie:Doku Kategorie:Pflegedokumentation